


dancing

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, FE Rare Pair Week, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Though Lissa has seen Olivia dance on the battlefield, this is different. There, it’s harder to catch the details, the intricacies of her movements. As beautiful as her dancing is, during battle, allowing it to dominate one’s focus completely could be disastrous. Here, however, that’s no concern at all. Lissa watches, unable to think of anything beyond how beautiful it is, how beautiful Olivia is. The dancer is always cute, especially with how shy she is, but seeing her like this is something else entirely. She’s so vibrant, bold, nothing like her usual timid self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Dancing" and "Watching"

Lissa, with her penchant for pranks, could hardly bear not knowing what was going on. So, when she notices the shy, pink-haired dancer, who is still new to the Shepherd’s ranks, frequently slipping off alone at night, she follows. It is strange, following behind the woman as she walks through the forests around their camp, frequently checking behind her just in case she is being followed.

Of course, Lissa wouldn’t manage to slip frogs into  _ anywhere _ if she weren’t fairly skilled at sneaking, a surprising skill for a princess. Though it certainly serves her well, something she can’t help but think of as Olivia finally comes to a clearing, and Lissa lingers at the edge, watching eagerly. She can’t help but wonder what it is that brings Olivia out here, and is dying to find out.

The nervous woman glances around her one final time, before taking a deep breath. Then, she begins to dance. 

Though Lissa has seen Olivia dance on the battlefield, this is different. There, it’s harder to catch the details, the  _ intricacies _ of her movements. As beautiful as her dancing is, during battle, allowing it to dominate one’s focus completely could be disastrous. Here, however, that’s no concern at all. Lissa watches, unable to think of anything beyond how  _ beautiful _ it is, how beautiful Olivia is. The dancer is always cute, especially with how shy she is, but seeing her like this is something else entirely. She’s so vibrant, bold, nothing like her usual timid self.

If asked how long she crouched, watching Olivia dance, Lissa wouldn’t be able to say. But by the time the dancer begins to slow, Lissa’s legs are sore. And there is a different sort of ache between her legs, as well, one that Lissa isn’t entirely willing to admit to. It isn’t like it’s a  _ surprise _ , that another woman was able to make her feel this way, but Lissa has always struggled against it in the past. But that was a crush on her best friend, with all the difficulty that entailed. She hardly knows Olivia, and suddenly, wants to correct that very badly.

“Hey, Olivia!” she calls out, straightening herself and marching into the clearing. “That was amazing!”

“Y-you mean you saw!?” Olivia asks, mollified. Her hand goes to her chest, and she looks down, as if the ground would offer some sort of help. “I’m sure it wasn’t all that good. I still need a lot of practice.”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t look away for a second!” Lissa says, taking another few steps closer. “I mean, you’re so beautiful, it’s really entrancing!”

“Please! Don’t say something like that, I’m… it’s kind of embarrassing,” Olivia says, and by now her cheeks are nearly as pink as her hair. “Besides, I’m sure a princess like you has seen plenty of dancers in her time! And there are plenty who are better than me.”

“I don’t know about that, none of them ever made me feel li-” Lissa blurts out, before catching herself. “I mean, they never drew my attention that much! I hardly even noticed the time passing as I watched you!”

“R-really? But I’m still… still working on that routine! No one was supposed to see it yet…”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was that secret! Honestly, I only followed you because I was curious! But if you ask me, that routine is definitely ready. It was invigorating, and you looked so beaut- er, I mean, the dance was great!” Lissa finds herself overwhelmed by her feelings, and it seems to grow harder and harder for her to speak without nearly revealing those feelings. Of course, speaking with Olivia face to face has done nothing to abate the desires she feels, as the adorably shy dancer only charms her more with each word. (And, admittedly, with each stammer, as well.)

Unfortunately, Lissa has little to no idea what she’s doing. As much as she wishes she could charm Olivia right back, to win her right then and there, it can’t be that simple! The dancer is so shy, she’d probably run away if Lissa tries to flirt with her. No, this will require a bit more planning. And with that, the prankster princess’ mind begins to whirl. How can she possibly bring the two of them closer together? It’s enough to distract her from her needs, but Lissa knows it’s only a temporary fix. Especially if she plans on spending more time around Olivia. And every plan she comes up with is for exactly that purpose.

~X~

Lissa never truly pranks Olivia. It would likely traumatize the poor timid dancer, but the princess is not above using whatever cheap tricks she can to bring the two of them closer together more frequently. It helps that, in battle, reinvigorating a cleric like Lissa is a sound tactical decision. The time they spend together grows more and more enjoyable for the both of them, until Olivia begins to think there’s something… off.

Lissa always seems to be there for her, the cute princess always trying to cheer her up. Always offering a kind word, a friendly touch, and eventually Olivia begins to feel something more than friendship. It doesn’t help that Lissa is unbearably cute, but Olivia feels guilty nonetheless. The Ylissean princess is a close friend to her, and she shouldn’t try to make this into anything else. Of course, she has no way of knowing that Lissa is struggling against incredibly similar circumstances. But Lissa’s struggle will pay off before long.

However, it isn't until later, when Lissa hears the now familiar voice calling from the entrance of her tent, that she begins to hope things are finally coming to a head.

“Uhm, L-Lissa? Is it alright if I come in?” she asks, her voice shaky, nervous.

“Yeah! Definitely, come on in!” Lissa answers, walking over to the tent’s entrance and helping to lift the flap. “I’m so happy you came by!”

“I’m glad… I wasn’t really sure if you’d mind.”

“Of course not! Even if you’re just here to chat, I don’t mind at all!”

“Ah, well...  it wasn’t just to chat. I finished that routine, the first one you saw, that night… I thought you might want to see it now…” Olivia says, blushing. If Lissa had truly enjoyed it so much that night, perhaps it would be a good way to convey the feelings that have cropped up within her.

“Are you kidding? That’s incredible! I’d love to see it!” Lissa says, practically beaming. After all, Olivia’s dancing is what won her over to begin with, getting a private showing all for her would be wonderful.

“A-all right, then. Let me know when you’re ready!”

“Whenever you are, Olivia!”

Lissa stands off to the side, and Olivia moves to the center of the tent. The dancer takes a deep breath, trying her best to shake off her nerves. Naturally, that’s a difficult prospect, given the dull beginnings of arousal she feels at the idea of dancing for Lissa once more, so privately. Nonetheless, she begins to move, and her body takes over, as muscle memory guides her through the motions of her dance.

Lissa, having seen the incomplete version, thought that she knew what to expect. But the movements are somehow different, more  _ emotional _ , and Lissa feels her mouth opening in awe. Beyond that, she feels that familiar heat once more, as watching Olivia dance begins to excite her. She can’t bear to take her eyes off of the pink haired beauty, who has shed all traces of her usual timid self as she gets more and more into the dance. Even as Olivia gets closer and closer, as she routine comes to an end, Lissa cannot bring herself to move.

Even as Olivia goes for her big finale, even as her lips lock with Lissa’s and she begins a passionate kiss, Lissa only stands in shock. That is, until her mind begins to catch up. Olivia is kissing her. And not just something playful, something friendly, or some strange custom she picked up; a full on, passionate kiss.  And as Lissa melted into that kiss, it only grew more intense. Neither of the women knew that the other had been hiding their desire, but now both of them were letting loose.

Even as they kiss, Lissa’s hand works its between Olivia’s legs. The dancer whimpers softly, as Lissa brushes her fingers up her thigh, and against her entrance, feeling that the thin cloth of her dancer’s outfit is already damp with her arousal. The sudden touch is enough to break their kiss, and Olivia’s boldness seems to fade as her desire spikes.

“I-I’m sorry!” she apologizes, though Lissa isn’t entirely sure why. Olivia can’t help but feel guilty, as if she forced this on the princess, in spite of the fingers which are still caressing her. 

“Don’t apologize, Olivia! I’ve… well, I’ve kinda wanted something like this since the first night I watched you. Uhm… is this… is this alright?” Lissa asks, her hand moving to the waist of Olivia’s bottoms. She begins to work her way under the cloth, but waits for approval from the dancer first.

“Y-yeah… I’d like that…” Olivia says, and Lissa moves on, slipping her hand beneath the dancer’s clothing and pushing a finger into her damp folds, slowly, gently, coaxing a moan from the dancer. “C-can I… help you, too?”

Lissa nods, and Olivia lifts the princess’ night-gown up, thankful that she had come at a time when Lissa was not in her cleric’s dress. She works her own hand beneath Lissa’s panties, and begins doing her best to mimic the motions Lissa uses on her. Before long, the two of them are working together, both trying to please the other as much as possible. Lissa and Olivia both are clumsy, awkward. With a shortage of experience, they have no idea what they’re doing, but also nothing to compare it to. 

In a way, their motions become almost like another dance. Though, this time, Olivia is not dancing alone. The two of them sync up their motions, playing off one another to discover what feels the best. By chance, Olivia brushes a finger against Lissa’s clit, drawing out a whimper. Lissa tries hooking her finger, just to see if it’s pleasant, and Olivia moans. They may be experimenting, but each new discovery brings them such pleasure, and it isn’t long until Olivia and Lissa are close to their limits.

Neither of them want to break first, and both try their hardest to hold on just a little bit longer. It’s not only a desire to outlast, it is also a  _ need _ to feel as much of this wonderful, euphoric feeling as possible. But, of course, nothing can last forever. Lissa is the one to discover this first, as Olivia begins focusing on her clit, rubbing it, teasing it, and suddenly Lissa is past her breaking point. She cries out, her legs tensing up as she comes, her face contorting into a delightful expression.

As she comes, she tries her hardest to continue working her finger in and out of Olivia, making sure to hook it within her from time to time. That feeling, coupled with the face Lissa makes as she reaches her climax, is enough to push Olivia that little bit further, past her own limit. The dancer’s mouth opens, and she lets out a silent moan as her orgasm washes over her.

For a moment, neither can bare to look the other in the eye. But, eventually, they calm down, and Lissa regains her outgoing attitude.

“I hope you liked that as much as I did…” she says, smiling softly, hopefully.

“I… I loved it, Lissa. I kind of… oh, no, I can’t say!”

“Awh, come on, what is it?”

“I’d love if we could… uhm, do more?”

 


End file.
